1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to tree-mountable stands and, more particularly, is concerned with a portable tree stand assembly having a seat and platform and different arrangements for adjusting the positions of the seat and platform relative to the lean of a tree which supports the tree stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable tree stands are widely used for supporting hunters, nature enthusiasts, photographers and others at an elevated position in a tree to watch for game and to observe wildlife. Representative examples of portable tree stands are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,350 to Gray, U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,918 to Brunner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,941 to Richard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,215 to Burgin and U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,135 to Ambler et al.
Portable tree stands, such as those disclosed in the Brunner et al., Richard and Ambler et al. patents, are well-known having seats and foot rests or platforms which are pivotally supported by a support bracket structure which is attachable to a tree. The seats and platforms of some prior art portable tree stands, however, are not adjustable to different angular inclinations or positions relative to the support bracket structure of the stand in order to compensate for variations in the vertical angle of the supporting tree and thereby permit leveling of the seat and platform. Other prior art tree stands permit leveling of the platform but not the seat. Thus, the seats and platforms of prior art portable tree stands are not adjustable to positions where they are substantially parallel to one another or substantially level along a horizontal reference irrespective of the inclination of the lean of the supporting tree.
Consequently, a need remains for a portable tree stand that will retain the seat and platform generally parallel to one another irrespective of the lean of a supporting tree.